Headline News - May 2006
Kamir Expert: The Kamir are Among Us Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: MAY06-1 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Wed May 03 18:45:32 3006 IKIKIR, ODARI - Self-styled Kamir expert Pyr Solix is on a mission. For the last two years, he has been travelling the talk show circuits with a message: the Kamir still live. Now that the Kamir may have returned, he has a new message: the Kamir are among us. "Few people know this, but the Kamir have put their essence into dozens, perhaps even hundreds of sentient beings over the years," Solix said in an interview Tuesday. "If we don't destroy these nexuses of the Kamir's power, we'll never see the end of the Kamir." How can we tell friend from foe, however? Solix has a few simple tips. "If someone's eyes glow, or if a non-psionic race exhibits psionic-like abilities or other supernatural powers, those are the easiest way to tell." Another easy way, says Solix, is to bring a psi blocker in close proximity. "If a non-psionic race shows visible discomfort at a psi blocker's presence, that may be another clue that they're Kamir-possessed." Once you've found a Kamir-possessed, though, Solix doesn't advise engaging them. "I suggest reporting these poor souls to your local authorities as soon as possible. These beings are more powerful than you can imagine. And they could be the person standing right next to you." Kamiroid socks Doctor Haskins! Posted By: Hammer Article: MAY06-2 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun May 07 23:18:36 3006 Grand Enaj, SivadEarlier today, one of our esteemed investigators managed to stumble across a scene of particular interest, especially with all the conspiracy theories being thrown around about the assorted Kamir-Tainted individuals and the threat they are to the known systems. Perhaps the loonies aren't quite off as we thought?Marlan Ranix, infamous owner of the AES and Captain of the GMF Athena, was seen brawling with the owner of Above Nature, Doctor Lester Haskins in the corner of Montevedo Street.The scuffle was broken up by an unknown citizen with black hair, and S.H.I.E.L.D. officers. Our informats suggests that the Ungstiri doctor was to blame, though no one seemed to be sure as to why the conflict came to blows. More information to come, please stay tuned.*A picture has been attatched to the newspost over the infomatrix, that of Doctor Lester Haskins bleeding from his nose, a concerned woman bent over him, attempting to clean his face.* Haskins to form political party Posted By: Marson Article: MAY06-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 09 21:39:59 3006 (Enaj, Sivad) - In the wake of his recent assault by Kamiroid Marlan Ranix, Dr. Lester Haskins announced plan to form a new political party, named 'Sivadians First Party.' "Sivad has, in the name of multiculturialism and political correctness, sacrificed more and more of its identity. A recent example is the illegality of psi blockers. Sivadian citizens were deprived of the means to non-violently defend themselves against alien intrusions into their minds, simply so aliens could be more comfortable. This new party will see to be unashamed of our heritage, and our identity, and put humanity -- the true natives of Sivad, first in all decisions. This party will not be based on hatred of fear of aliens and offworlders, but the simple reality that Sivad is ours, and must hold the interests and safety of its native-born before all others. Our party platform will be published shortly. We welcome your votes, and seek to represent all native-born human Sivadians." Nall Return? Posted By: Squadron Article: MAY06-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 11 00:32:43 3006 Space, Sivad --RNS officials were tight-lipped about an altercation in Sivadian local space earlier today, although we have gathered through inside sources that the planet of Sivad was assaulted by a single Nall warship. Although no explosions were reported from groundside observers, it is reported that the vessel DMS Faux was involved in the short-lived battle.More information as it becomes available!--INN Moncrief to Hang! Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY06-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat May 13 17:00:21 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ After several weeks of deliberations, the jury of twelve Sivadians impaneled in the high treason trial of former First Councillor Paul Moncrief have returned a verdict of guilty on all charges, including rebellion against King Richard.The Moncrief trial stems from his attempt, now nearly two years old, to overthrow the Monarchy and replace it with the "People's Republic of Sivad." Moncrief managed to destroy Isherwood House and the Council Building in a specialist uprising that was arranged in collusion with another disgraced former First Councillor, Wallace Marbury. Moncrief was captured almost a year ago, and his trial in the Royal Courts of Justice has lasted nearly six months.Sivadian law, as amended by the Capital Punishment Restoration Act, mandates hanging for high treason, and this sentence was duly pronounced by Mr. Justice Julius Latimer in the Court of the Second Circle, who, after putting on his black highwayman's cap over his wig, ordered that Moncrief be "hanged by the neck until he is dead." Moncrief, however, has several appeals remaining, including the the Council of Peers. The Home Office may also suggest clemency to King Richard, under the royal perogative of mercy.Moncrief has been returned to HMP Whistling Shrub in the Northern Expanse, while his lawyers have vowed to see his sentence overturned./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Surgeon-General Returns to Fleet Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY06-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 16 17:12:52 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Vice-Admiral John P. Lind, Surgeon-General of Sivad and head of the uniformed Public Health Service, has announced that he will return to active service in the Royal Navy, rather than remain as leader of the Sivadian medical establishment.Lind, who was appointed Surgeon-General by Minister for Health Geoffrey Cruyer during the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus emergency, has been a career member of the Royal Naval Service, and was temporarily assigned to the PHS during the crisis. He has now decided to resign his position as Surgeon-General to continue in the military. "I am, and always have been, a Navy doctor." Lind said in a brief prepared statement announcing his departure, "And while many would consider my appointment the capstone of a career, it was, for me, always a temporary assignment."The only man currently on active service to hold both the Franklin Cross and the civilian Franklin Medal, Lind will return to his previous rank of Surgeon-Commander. However, as Flag Officers remain on the active list for live, Lind will remain subject to recall to the PHS in the event of a future emergency. The Admiralty has announced that he has accepted a position as Ship's Surgeon aboard the HMS Regreb Bay. Rear Admiral Lynn Graysome, M.D., the Deputy Surgeon-General, will serve as head of the PHS until a permanent replacement is appointed./Neville McNamara, SBS/ White Paper Critical of RNS Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY06-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 16 17:52:49 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Royal Naval Service is undermanned an ill-equipped to defend Sivad and her colonies, an Admiralty white paper has determined.The white paper, which looked at the number of ships and marines available to the Royal Navy and determined that while in absolute strength they were quite powerful, spread in penny packets throughout several star systems and deep space, resources might not be able to meet an attack such as that during the Battle of Sivad. The study found that the Royal Marines, which have a peace time force of less than one hundred thousand, lack the wherewithal for a protracted ground battle. Moreover, while the fleet has increased its frigate and destroyer strength, capital ship losses have not yet been replaced, leaving the Navy with only thirty per cent more capital ship tonnage than the Homeland Navy at its peak prior to the Isherwood Restoration.The white paper has suggested that the government accelerate the construction of shipyards over Waldheim and Portmeirion to increase capacity, though the latter is problematic because of the absence of available manpower. It also suggested colonial reserves be organized, and that the government consider the re-establishment of the Sivadian Army, which had been demobilised in 2897.First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain has said that the government will "consider the suggestions, though given the great expense involved, some concessions to financial realities will be necessary." He also said that the Kingdom has the utmost faith in the Royal Navy's ability to defend the realm./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Nall Attack Ungstir Posted By: Squadron Article: MAY06-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed May 17 00:00:09 3006 Midsystem, Ungstir --The CFF Trakral made an appearance once again tonight, performing a lightning-quick attack against the main trade lanes around Ungstir. After destroying the Caravan-class vessel IND Tor'ka, the Ungstir militia's fighter units responded to the scene and managed to force the ship to retreat, losing only one of their number. Ungstiri officials remained tight-lipped aside from sending a scathing rebuke directed at the captain of the Trakral, most of which is not able to be reprinted.Meanwhile, sources tell INN that the GMF Athena was involved in the attack, suffering minor damage in return for it's attempt to save the lives of the Tor'ka's crew. It is not apparent as of yet whether OATO is planning on responding to this renewed Nall threat.--INN New Luna Colonel Put to Rest Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: MAY06-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri May 19 19:34:26 2006 NEAR FREEDOM, L49 SYSTEM - In a solemn ceremony today, the body of Colonel William Xavier of the New Luna Militia was fired into New Luna's sun, Freedom. He was 52. Xavier died April 21st in an undisclosed militia engagement aboard the NLM Franklin out of system. He was born in 2953 in Pico, Luna, the third son of four. He graduated Luna Officer's College in 2973, and served in their Lunite Militia for 29 years, before transferring to the New Luna Militia in 3002. His body was shown both in Greenville, where he was stationed, and in his adopted hometown of St. Benedict. Any donations should be directed to the Luna Liberation Fund. Violence in Sanjuni Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY06-10 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun May 21 20:21:25 2006 /Sanjuni, Sivad/ Five Sivadians are in SHIELD custody after violence disrupted the usually peaceful beachfront suburb of Sanjuni, a district of Enaj, Sivad, three nights ago. Two groups were involved in this altercation. One was a group of tourists, the other was a group of Sivadian locals. One destruction of private property, resulting in the termination of a specialist. The unidentified tourist is recovering in the Enaj Treatment Centre, and will remain unidentified until his family is notified. SHIELD commented that they are currently seeking two males and a female after this incident, for questioning.The fight erupted late evening, a concerned local raising the authorities by commlink. Paul Gold, a witness at the time, and a long time local of Sanjuni, was heard to comment. "These holligans, they came outta no where. This specialist cleaning chap was simply doing his work. I can understand writting a formal complaint when a Specialist isn't performing his task, which never happens. But stabbing him to death? It was completely and utterly uncalled for."Out of the four tourists on the beach who were involved in this fight, a fifth man was reported to leave the scene quickly after the incident occured. He's described to be in his early twenties, small to medium build, and suffers from scarrification to the right side of his face. He was reported to be wearing a grey suit with a dark blue body armour underneath. He is sought after by SHIELD for questioning in regards to this incident. Yggdrasil Expands on New Luna Posted By: Khan Article: MAY06-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Tue May 23 01:13:47 2006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA-Yggdrasil Enterprises has been doing some growing in the past few months. Developments have popped up all over New Luna. Outpost offices have been established on the largely uninhabited planet and on other worlds. "Our slogan is 'Bringing Worlds Together,' and we're really beginning to do just that," says spokesperson Daniel Scherman. "We're keeping with late founder and CEO Charles Ellis's vision of sharing the beauty of New Luna with the galaxy while maintaining and expanding our other operations." The company seems to have recovered from the industrial debacle on New Luna earlier this year that engulfed an entire island in flames. In the last eight months Yggdrasil has absorbed a few small firms into its already diverse manifold, making it a more viable competitor with larger established companies. CFF Trakral spotted! Posted By: Squadron Article: MAY06-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 23 20:28:18 2006 Deep Space - Earlier this evening, the crew of the superfreighter 'HMS Behemoth' had a near-death experience as they narrowly escaped death after suffering an attack by the CFF Trakral. The vessel was carrying supplies destined for an RNS refueling outpost on the fringes of Sivadian space when it was apparently attacked by the Nall vessel.Although a patrol frigate was responding to the call for assistance, it was too late, and was only able to pick up survivors."They pretty much left us alone once we abandoned the ship, although the sensors on the lifeboat did not allow me to see any details of what happened after we launched." the Captain, Mr. Newton Flavis, said to INN after he was rescued. Category:News